The Arcana Warriors: Illusionen Bellum
The Arcana Warriors: Illusionen Bellum (Illusionary Battle) is a 3D action/fighting game made by Brilliant Star Games. Unlike The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle series, the game is mostly artistic, and takes more liberty in fighting styles in comparison of of its prequels because it is not a 2D beat'em up. The main protagonist of the game is Jay, the Justice Arcana. The game will be released in December 12th, 2019 after the December 5th delay. Overview The game is divided in two parts. One is the main campaign, which is similar to the video game Red Earth/''Warzard'', that it is about defeating a series of seven bosses at random after defeating loads of enemies, together with the final boss; the Evil Spirit Incarnation after fighting the giant plant creature named Terrania. The campaign mode varies between 7 to 22 stages long at random. (Chosen by the User, by difficulty) The other is the regular fighting mode. One against one in typical battles of the fighting game, this time each one has its own specialty, aura and special powers of their own and special commands. Inspired in Saint Seiya: Soldiers’ Soul. The playstyle is equivalent to the BlazBlue and the Classic Dream Revolution series. But with 3D models and free move. Other modes include: Online, Local Versus, Training, team modes, bonus, Options, etc. Characters #0/XXII. Joker - The Fool Aquarius/Uranus (Eden Riegel / Umeka Shouji) #I. Magus/Magician - The Magician Gemini/Mercury (Richard Epcar / Tesshō Genda) #II. Rahibe/Miko - High Priestes Cancer/Moon (Stephanie Sheh / Yūko Minaguchi) #III. Kaiserin - The Empress Taurus/Venus (Julie Ann Taylor / Rei Igarashi) #IV. Kaiser - The Emperor Aries/Mars (Paul St. Peter / Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) #V. Joe/Jo - The Hierophant Taurus/Venus (David Vincent / Hikaru Midorikawa) #VI. Solo & Rosa - The Lovers Gemini/Mercury (Christopher Corey Smith & Carrie Keranen / Hideo Ishikawa & Miki Nagasawa)* #VII. Cart - The Chariot Cancer/Moon (Marianne Miller / Romi Park) #VIII./XI. Jay/Justice - Justice Libra/Venus (Amanda Céline Miller / Rie Tanaka) #IX. Genius - The Hermit Virgo/Mercury (Doug Stone / Norio Wakamoto) #X. Fortunae/Fortuna - Wheel of Fortune Sagittarius/Jupiter (Lisa Ortiz / Sumire Uesaka) #XI./VIII. Giant - Strength Leo/Sun (Dave B. Mitchell / Kenta Miyake) #XII. Cross - The Hanged Man Pisces/Neptune (Yuri Lowenthal / Yoshimasa Hosoya) #XIII. Grim - Death Scorpio/Pluto (Matthew Mercer / Shō Hayami) #XIV. Shade - Temperance Sagittarius/Jupiter (Karen Strassman / Yurika Hino) #XV. Dee - The Devil Capricorn/Saturn (Patrick Seitz / Tomokazu Seki) #XVI. Melina Torres - The Tower Aries/Mars (Misty Lee / Mie Sonozaki) #XVII. Astro - The Star Aquarius/Uranus (Robbie Daymond / Tatsuhisa Suzuki) #XVIII. Lune - The Moon Pisces/Neptune (Greg Chun / Wataru Hatano) #XIX. Sol - The Sun Leo/Sun (Michelle Ruff / Chinatsu Akasaki) #XX. Genesis - Judgment Scorpio/Pluto (Wendee Lee / Fumiko Orikasa) #XXI. Mondo Kitsch - The World Capricorn/Saturn (Sam Riegel / Jun'ichi Kanemaru) #Snow - Cancer (Cassandra Lee Morris / Makiko Ōmoto) #Void/Nameless God - The World Capricorn/Saturn (Keith Silverstein / Ryō Horikawa) #Maya Akatsuki - Gemini (Cherami Leigh Kuehn / Kana Ueda) #Dio - Hope Pisces (Kyle McCarley / Chiharu Sawashiro)** #Belle - Virgo (Lizzie Freeman / Eriko Nakamura)** #Axel - Wand (Max Mittelman / Keiichi Nanba) #Ninian - Cup (Xanthe Huynh / Sanae Kobayashi) #Sena - Coin (Cindy Robinson / Haruka Tomatsu) #Kai - Sword (Faye Mata / Noriko Hidaka) #Lyon - (Michael Sinterniklaas / Tōru Furuya) #Crystallius - (Laura Post / Yoshiko Sakakibara) #Mother Arcana - (Barbara Goodson / Tomoko Miyadera)** #Blake Snider - Faith Libra/Venus (Johnny Yong Bosch / Jun Fukuyama)*** #Darryl Anarchy - Charity Aries/Mars (Marisha Ray / Haruna Ikezawa)*** #Infinity Vault the First - Death - Scorpio/Mars (Ray Chase - Chikara Ousaka)**** #Vertex - Denari - Taurus/Venus - (Janice Kawaye - Ai Fairouz)**** #Evil Spirit Incarnation - (None)***** (*) Both characters are separated in this game. (**) Brand new character. (***) Guest character from sister franchise. (****) DLC post launch (*****) Non playable Final Boss Trivia * The main theme is Babymetal's DA DA Dance. * A grown up version of Dio was proposed early on the game. Albeit originally he was conceptualized as a girl named Diane. But since there was a new female named Cadenza (but also Belle, Solo and Rosa's daughter), it changed into a male. ** Dio's age is 18 "biologically" and is actually 10 years old. His rank is actually a mystery. ** These versions from five of the characters are included in Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast. *The main protagonist of this game is Jay, due to her popularity and her connection with FEAST saga protagonist Blake. *The Evil Spirit Incarnation uses Jay's voice samples but heavily altered. Hinting a connection with her.